


Baby troubles

by karamel_dreams



Series: The three of us [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karamel baby AU, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: Kara and Mon-El have a baby. Enough said.





	Baby troubles

**Author's Note:**

> You know what happens when I've been writing too much angst? Fluffy baby AUs. That's what happens. Enjoy!

Late into the afternoon and with a darkened sky above her head, Kara looked out of the open window at the illuminated city. It was getting warmer by the day but the breeze that slipped in chilled the room immediately. So she closed the window, and she pulled the dotted curtain, and she hid the outside view from curious little eyes. And then with a soft smile she leaned over a tiny squirming thing that refused to fall asleep and chuckled as chubby fingers stretched out to grab her face.

A babyish gargle echoed in the silence, a version of a laugh too youthful to be mastered yet, and Kara's eyes sparkled with affection. "Shhh," she held a finger to her lips and then used it to brush blonde hair out of a tiny forehead.

Everything was tiny now. And everything was new. The room and the toys and the clothes and the bed, everything. The toes she'd put socks on ten minutes beforehand? Tiny. The eyes that were staring right into her own? Tiny. The hands that reached out to grab at her hair? Tiny. Her whole world had shrunk, had grown smaller and smaller until it all fit in this miniature of a person she had created. But the love? Oh Rao. Her heart had grown ten times its size, had expanded its walls and its borders and its very capability to contain the feeling because the tiny world had surprisingly needed too much space. And she didn't know before, she couldn't imagine how this love would bloom bigger than her, bigger than everything she'd ever known, but it had. Oh, it had.

The start came with a little wiggling, which turned into a whine, which turned into a full pout, which turned into wobbly lips and finally the floodgates opened. Her daughter was good at this, at sneaking extra cuddles at the time she was supposed to be sleeping. And no matter how Kara shushed and caressed and comforted, with softly-spoken words upon dozens of giant promises, no matter how she pleaded with her little rascal for this one time to be the quiet little angel she'd been born as, the baby didn't quiet down. Not until she was scooped and safely cradled in her mother's arms at least.

Kara rocked gently back and forth, quieting the little whimpers that escaped from rosy lips. And then just like clockwork, blindly and impatiently, those rosy lips started searching for something to latch on.

"But you just ate," Kara protested quietly, a whine in her tone. So she grabbed a pacifier and offered it to her dozing off infant. It was a green one with little cartoon lions on that for some reason Kara liked, it suited well her little monkey.

With a sigh Kara swirled and headed the opposite direction, out of the baby room and into her new kitchen. She knew that if she tried to place her daughter in the crib she'd have to deal with a screaming, cranky little girl, and she had really hoped for a quiet evening.

"This is all your fault," the blonde said as she found Mon-El's amused face watching her. She accepted a bite of chicken from whatever it was that he was making for dinner and shot him a glare when he smiled at her. "Don't even try to trick me with your delicious food, I'm mad at you," she warned, lowering her voice when the sleeping baby squirmed a little in her arms.

"What did I do?" Mon-El asked innocently, taking his eyes off one woman only to gaze at another. At the sound of his voice a little someone opened her eyes, sleepy and quiet and owning his attention right away, and he caved.

"Hi beautiful," he said with the softest voice. He placed his hand on the tiny back and rubbed gently, smiling as blue eyes blinked, an exact replica of her mother's, and a toothless yawn was offered in response.

"She's been sleeping in your arms all day and now I can't get her to stay in her actual bed," Kara whined, kissing the top of her daughter's head despite the fuss.

Mon-El chuckled and tried to muffle the sound when Kara shot him a glare again. He turned the oven off and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Come here you," he cooed at the baby, reaching for the little one who continued to stare at him with drooping eyes.

Kara handed her over with a sigh, a happy one, and she watched as her two people rocked gently in front of her. Mon-El danced a little on the spot, humming a soft melody the blonde guessed was of Daxamite origin, and the little lady nuzzled her face in her father's neck. It didn't take long after that, just another minute of swaying and the baby was asleep, quiet labored breaths echoing in both parents' ears.

"You're so good with her," Kara complimented quietly. She used a hand to caress Mon-El's cheek and then wrapped it around his waist.

"Yeah?" Mon-El grinned as Kara found her spot at his side, leaning on his chest and resting her own cheek on the currently unoccupied side of his neck.

She breathed in his smell, another happy sigh escaping her as she took their daughter's tiny fist in her gentle hold. Mon-El held her tighter and Kara didn't want the moment to end. This quiet, loving atmosphere was her happiest place. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos. Write me a comment. Show some love.


End file.
